the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order Of Shields
"The Lord is my shield." Shields are quite simple: they possess the ability to generate defensive barriers of raw energy and direct them with their minds. Shields are all about defense, creating defensive lines or fortifications to channel or halt enemy troops. They can also be deadly in hand-to-hand combat where they can protect themselves from all attacks, waiting for the opportune moment to drop their defenses and strike decisively. Aspect of God: God the Defender AKA: the Magen Avraham. Shield Degrees Facts: -Shields are constructed of raw energy or nearby material collected by the power of the Shield and used to construct various defensive barriers. -The best Shields can generate unbreakable barriers, while novices can hold out for great lengths of time against sustained assaults. -It is said that a Shield's strength of power is in direct relation to their confidence in God in the face of real fear. -Shields work well with Crusaders, the two twin-powers naturally complimenting one another. It's also been said they make for excellent rivals. One Regent whose name is lost to history once famously said that if the two Orders were to go to war the battle would last until the end of days, the very best in attack against the very best in defense. -Truly skilled Shields can kill most foes almost instantly by generating a shield that bifurcates their opponent in half, slicing them through with its materialization. -By encasing something preferably large within a force field, and then hurling it at an enemy, many Shields flatten all opposition before them. -The exact appearance of a barrier varies from Shield to Shield. Some Shields will produce a barrier of white light, others of a faint blue-ambiance. -Shields often display a natural talent for defensive tactics and fortifications. They can't help but build things with defensive measures in mind. Domes: Shield Adepts can erect gigantic shields made of all sorts of energy types designed to act as a permanent barrier. These Domes require a significant expenditure of Kenosis (Storyteller's discretion as to how much). They also tend to represent an infraction of the Discipline Arcani when done out in the open. Domes can be used to seal off forbidden or important localities or to blockade enemy movements. They can also be erected in time of crises to fortify the homes of Squad members from attack. -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1553656/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0115683/ Factions: -Guardians of Nations = These Shields, formed during the early age of the world's nuclear capabilities, are a theoretical network of active Shields who, in the event of nuclear war, would work together to produce a continent-spanning-Shield that would break all ICBM's in mid-flight. -Praetorians = Praetorians are Shields who work as Freelancers, protecting VIP's such as Chapter leaders and notables among the Orders. They are, essentially, the head of security for important and influential people among the Supernaturals. -Hellbreakers = Hellbreakers specialize in hunting down and encasing or imploding Hell Gates, either active or inactive. References: -http://www.cbs.com/shows/under-the-dome/ -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4t4GEpVb2A -http://www.historynet.com/ancient-history-walls-of-constantinople.htm -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0458339/ -http://www.militaryarchitecture.com/index.php/Fortifications/the-walls-of-constantinople.html -http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Bella_Swan